


A Beautiful Secluded Corner of the World

by RavenOfHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Caribbean Sea, Coffee, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, happiness, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: The sun peeked slowly over the horizon tinting the sky in hues of red, orange and light pink. Harry felt his mouth form into a smile as he watched his new husband, carding his hands through the white blonde hair.





	A Beautiful Secluded Corner of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling. Resemblances to other fan work is however wholly accidental.
> 
> Thanks to @hogwartsscrapbook on Instagram for inspiring me to this work. I'm looking forward to many collabs in the future together with the writing squad ;)

The sun peeked slowly over the horizon bathing the sky in shades of red, orange and light pink. A warm breeze blew through the open balcony door of the beach house ruffling the white curtains around the Queen-sized bed located across the room. Rays of sunlight crept over the light hardwood floor catching on discarded pieces of clothing.

Between the white, ruffled bedsheets a head of wild, untamed dark hair peeked up, the owner of said head yawning and stretching languidly. Sleepy emerald green eyes blinked open and a hand grabbed black framed rectangular glasses from the nightstand beside the bed.

Once Harry oriented himself and remembered where he was a happy smile lit up his face. Looking at the other side of the bed his smile only widened at seeing the sleeping form of his husband. _Husband_. They were _married_ , no not just married, they were _bonded for life_. The thought still made him giddy.

Their bonding ceremony the previous afternoon had been beautiful and intimately small just like they had wanted. Hermione and Pansy had really outdone themselves with the planning and set up. Their female best friends had had a lot of fun planning the whole thing together.

Harry carded his hands absentmindedly through his partner’s white blonde hair that stuck up in every direction instead of it’s usual impeccable state. He knew that Draco would fret about it as soon as he was awake enough which was usually after at least two cups of coffee. Despite still sniffing about most things Muggle the blonde loved the beverage almost as much as he loved Harry und could barely function without it which Harry found hilarious and teased his partner about mercilessly.

Getting up from the bed to make said beverage for his other half, Harry threw on a pair of boxers and padded into the open, modern white kitchen. Grabbing two cups and filling them with hot coffee he cast a heating charm over one of them and put them on Draco’s bedside table knowing the Malfoy heir would be up before long.

Harry himself stepped out onto the balcony that led down to the beach and watched the sun rise steadily over the Caribbean Sea.

“I love you”, sounded softly from behind him almost carried away by the wind as yet the sun had to rise fully. Harry turned around and looked at Draco his breath fleeing his lungs. His husband looked absolutely stunning in the morning light with his hair still mussed, storm grey eyes sleepy and a soft smile on his lips. The blonde felt similar, as he walked out on the sand covered wooden floor, which had caused his impromptu love confession in the first place. It was hardly the first time he had said it but it felt special this time, just the two of them in this secluded beautiful corner of the world as newlyweds.

Once he was close enough Harry pulled Draco into his arms and kissed his temple lovingly. “I love you too”, he said softly. Together they watched the sunrise, identical wedding bands glinting in the light on their linked fingers.


End file.
